


联盟外传

by wangxi_cuo



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxi_cuo/pseuds/wangxi_cuo
Summary: 电竞组喻文州 x 金威廉相互套路的故事





	联盟外传

喻文州和金威廉的相识是在赛场上。 据黄少天的回忆，那天的情况可以概括为以下动物世界的片段：一望无际的非洲草原上，一只小鹿独自来到小溪边喝水。这是他第一次离开鹿群独自行动，迟疑地伸出前脚踏了一下溪水。可还没等他的脚完全没入溪水中，不远处一只蹲守的猎豹便发现了他的踪迹，凶猛而准确地飞扑了上去。在这个故事里无辜的小鹿便是金威廉，而他们老谋深算的队长则是一击毙命的大型猛禽。

然而这完全是黄烦烦在生米煮成熟饭后补上的马后炮。喻文州那天不过是在与金威廉握手的时候晃神了半秒钟。金威廉留给黄少天的第一印象是长得还行，但水平业余，态度嚣张，衣品中二，垃圾话和自己一个量级。

金威廉早听说过喻文州联盟四大战术师的名号，但实际见到的喻文州，温文尔雅，毫无杀伤力，笑起来还挺甜。他与人握手的时候微微鞠躬，客气地说一句“多指教。”金威廉扫了他一眼，挑了挑眉毛：“好说。”

比赛结果毫无悬念。实力悬殊，喻文州并没有使上全力，倒是黄少天爽快地把对方打了个落花流水。比赛结束，黄少天神清气爽地准备找队长畅谈对手的旷世奇烂，却发现喻文州少见殷勤地跑去和金威廉聊天，过了没多久两个人还先后掏出手机，应该是交换了联系方式。

金威廉回去再上线的时候时不时会碰到喻文州。他话不算多，却好像总能知道自己碰到什么关卡，在需要的时候提点一二。有一次为了帮他升级，甚至借了小号给他玩，令金威廉十分感动，觉得这人是个做兄弟的料。

这一天两人在线上本来聊得挺欢，喻文州却突然没了踪迹。金威廉心急火燎地发了一堆问号过去，线上没有回应，过没多久手机却突然响了，是喻文州发来的信息。

“要不要来我家玩？”

金威廉看看有点晚，却也没有多想，立刻套上机车夹克，回了一条：“我现在过来。”

喻文州住得并不算远，开着机车二十分钟就到了。他穿着干净的白色t恤和牛仔裤，光着脚跑来开门，好像刚洗过澡，头发还没有完全吹干。家里收拾得挺干净，大概是有点洁癖。他招呼金威廉进来，在冰箱前问他道：“喝什么？”

金威廉插着腰四下打量：“随便，都行。”

喻文州拿了啤酒过来，见金威廉坐在地上，便也盘腿坐到他身边，自己拉开一罐喝了两口就捏在手里，不知道为什么有一点局促。电视在放之前比赛的录像，金威廉跟他指了指屏幕：“我就是在这里挂的。”喻文州笑笑，告诉他应该怎么避开攻击，金威廉听得出了神，在脑子里又排演了一遍战况。等再回过神来的时候，突然发现自己的肩膀被搂住了。喻文州伸出手，从他背后绕过去，捋了捋他的金发。金威廉这才意识到，他俩从一开始就坐得太近了。喻文州身上干净的肥皂味和夏天的气息混在一起，几乎有点催眠。他疑惑地转过头去看喻文州，冷不防被亲了一口。

什么情况？！

金威廉瞪大眼睛猛地往后一躲，却发现对方的手还环着自己。他有点舌头打结：“干……干嘛？”

喻文州却似乎也是一愣，眨了眨眼睛，有几分无辜地问道：“你不会告诉我，你不知道我一直在泡你吧？”

金威廉还真的想了一下，他确实是对自己很好，好的有点可疑。有那么一会儿他居然有些认同喻文州是无辜的，错在自己不懂套路。

喻文州又吻了上来。不同于刚才的蜻蜓点水，是货真价实的舌吻，准确地追踪着金威廉的舌头温柔地舔吮。金威廉在目瞪口呆之余想到，这家伙好像经验很多。然后猛地一想，这他妈不是关键啊。

他用力推开喻文州，手忙脚乱地辩解道：“不……不……我是直……直男！”

喻文州并不着急，膝盖慢慢顶到他两腿中间，蹭了蹭他微微发硬的部位，了然地低头笑了笑：“要不你试试？我技术还不错。”

金威廉来不及拒绝，半推半就地被他拽到了床上。他半撑着身子下意识地往床头退，却看着喻文州也脱掉了衣服。平时穿着衣服看着挺瘦，样子又斯文，谁想到脱了衣服壮成这样。金威廉不由得深吸了一口气。喻文州低着头，一脸认真地撕掉安全套的包装往自己尺寸可观的下身撸。

看到金威廉看他，他歉意地笑了笑：“不好意思，动作有点慢。这有点小，我又手残。”

金威廉的脸一下子烧得通红：“谁急了啊？”

喻文州笑笑，俯到他上方堵住了他的嘴：“那你准备好了吗？”

喻文州用手扶着把自己送了进去。金威廉疼得龇牙，身体猛地收紧，喻文州也被他夹得头上直冒汗。他放慢节奏，耐心地吻他，几次才把自己送到最深处，找到他最柔软的地方，反复地厮磨。

身下是渐入佳境的交合，上面是他抵死缠绵的吻。金威廉觉得不可思议。明明前阵子刚认识他的时候他穿着一本正经的队服腼腼腆腆地笑，自己曾觉得他是个连撸管也不会的男人，怎么想到有一天，他会这样有技巧地贯穿自己的身体。而自己，就像是和他打游戏对战一样，被完完全全地掌控，没有还手之力。

上个礼拜他还在咖啡厅里搭讪漂亮妹妹，这会儿却被压在电竞大神的床上。而自己朝思暮想地和大神相互切磋，也万万没想到会是以这样的形式。

太羞耻了。

喻文州在他意识迷迷糊糊就快飘去天外之际凑到他耳边，带了一点命令的语气：“叫我……”

之后两个人一起又洗了个澡，再躺回床上的时候金威廉才终于崩溃地捂着脸感叹道：“怎么会这样？”

喻文州抱着胳膊笑他：“你不是也挺开心的？刚才都叫我名字了。”金威廉飞起一脚，把他从床上踹了下去。

金威廉思索了一会儿。喻文州确实如他自己所说，器大活好，技术不知道经过了多少人的洗涤，卓尔不群。身材火辣，人长得也帅，堪称联盟荷尔蒙。唯一就是口味奇特，只喜欢自己这样玉树临风的帅哥。怎么想，和他一起好像都不太亏。至于自己钢铁直男的身份——金威廉看了看身边睡得像小孩的俊脸——算了，骗谁呢，体位都换了几个了。

他想起他们刚见面时，松开手的瞬间，喻文州的指腹在他掌心轻轻搔了一下。他做的恰到好处，叫人分不清是误碰还是货真价实的骚扰。是自己没沉住气，脸噌地红了，手猛地就缩了回去。对方还对他露出一个放电的微笑，对他说了一句“多指教。”战术师是什么八面玲珑的东西，自己的斤两，在那时候就被他摸透了吧。

黄少天今天很早就醒了。他吃了个营养均衡的早饭，换好队服，麻利地跑到了队长家，敲响了门铃。等不及门完全打开，他就急不可耐道：“队长，我来接你去……”

他的声音随着门口露出的人脸而变了调，笑容也随之凝固：“怎么是你？”

金威廉穿着喻文州的t恤来开门，在看清了来人以及他脸上卡到阴的表情后忽然心情挺好，他手惬意地搭在门框上，愉悦地答道：“可不就是我。不然难道是你？”

黄少天被他的玩笑噎到，想到自己和队长……呃，早餐都有点兜不住了。

喻文州这时候也走了过来。黄少天看到他立刻指着金威廉道：“队长，品味也太差了吧……”

真会找麻烦……喻文州有点尴尬地眨了眨镜片后的眼镜，却看到金威廉不紧不慢地回道：“你品味好——你看你穿的这一身，蓝不蓝白不白，跟五环外的环卫工人似的。”

黄少天的脸僵了下来：“这是我们队服……”

“说的就是你们队服呗。”

黄少天的垃圾话battle第一次遇到了对手。喻文州在旁边哭笑不得，赶紧对他摆摆手：“你先去吧，我等会儿自己过来。”

金威廉目送着黄少天的背影：“快去吧少年，城市靓丽的风景线还需要你们来维护呢~~~”

关上门，喻文州还在为刚才的一幕有点好笑。金威廉冷不防问他：“你要不要和我正式交往？”

喻文州低下头，舌头在下唇捋了捋，好像在认真思考。直到金威廉终于先忍不住，推了他一下，才终于忍不住笑道：“当然要啊，我把小号给你的时候，你不就已经知道了？”


End file.
